Human Hatred
by Cassie1998
Summary: Temper is out for revenge, she wants blood and lots of it. The government wants her dead, but now they need her. For her freedom they are letting her kill. Shes a dangerous woman with a dangerous past. Bruce/OC
1. Chapter 1

Her black pupils dangerously became larger as she listened to the feet pounding in the far off forest. The anger that pulsed through her veins became warmer, which only fueled her hatred more. Her position remained relaxed, her feet resting on the table, her hands gripping the book she was reading dangerously. Her improved hearing could make out the soft sounds of the book straining to comply with her strength.

Her eyes searched through her small one roomed cabin, locating all the important objects that were scattered around her home, and remembering their position and location. Her eyes closed, focusing on calming down, but as the footsteps grew louder, and she could make out the soft radio static, they flew open reviling her large black eyes. Her skin contained an unnatural yellow glow; her skin seemed to vibrate down her body before it stopped completely.

The window broke from behind her, as a bottle containing gas started to spin on the floor, filling the room. She rolled her eyes before sitting up, placing her booted feet on the ground and walking to right behind her front door. Counting down the moments, until the men were where she would want them to be.

A dangerous smirk covered her face, before she kicked her door off, watching in pleasure as it sailed through the air, landing in the middle of the squad's oval like stance. She jumped forward, her hands contracting around the wood beam above the steps of her porch. She swung forward landing on her feet, inches before the commander of the squad unit.

From up close, he looked weak. His body shook, as he overlooked the animal like woman in front of him. His eyes finally landing on her dark smirk, before she landing a kick to his gut that made him fly towards the woods that surrounded her cabin.

She twisted around gripping the first man she came in contact with around the throat, and holding him above her head. His feet swung uselessly off the ground while his hands scratched at her hands. The rest of the unit opened fire. She felt the bullets seep into her skin, the pain screeching through her body, but the lust for blood over-ruled her nerves. She ignored the pain that ripped through her side and she threw the man in her arms at the men behind her.

They fell back against the new weight, and she growled loudly, sounding more animalistic like then ever, before she pounced at the remaining men in front of her, twisting their guns, breaking off limbs, armor, and vests.

She purposely stretched out the fight, loving the sound of bones cracking under her pressure, watching the men crawl on the floor, feeling no mercy as they begged. After a few moments, growling, and breathing heavily, she swirled around looking at the men lying in the dirt around her house, no movement in sight. She slowly lifted her body out of her defensive crouch.

The sound of the radio static filled her ears; she cocked her head to the side examining the body that made the noise.

"Tatiana" A voice sounded, a snarl ripped from her lips at the sound of the name. "Was that necessary?" She stalked towards the body, ripping the device off the person.

"You know damn well it was, _Director"_ She growled quietly. She clutching the talky before it crumbled under her pressure, and the static stopped.

The sleeping smoke that filtered through her house had no effect on her protected immune system, only giving her a bitter taste through her nose. She scurried through her house, throwing in the books that littered the floor around her table, and the papers over her work bench in the corner of her house.

She grabbed the roll of money under the broken panel of wood on her floor, before throwing the black bag over her back and starting towards the forest the unit that attacked her came through minutes before.

As she walked she felt the uncomfortable movement of the bullets as they disintegrated under her skin. She paused where she was, only a few feet from her yard. Her immuned blood destroying the metal easily. The bullets shifted under her skin before they disappeared all together, she would guess about forty bullets were lodged through her body; all she could do was wait for them to disappear before she continued on, the discomfort sometimes too much for her to continue.

After of the spikes of pain the bullets provided, she continued on, in no specific direction, only liking the silence being alone brought her. The solitude was something she craved for years, but was the one thing the government would refuse to give her.

Her days spent in the forests of Pennsylvania were calming. She spent her days reorganizing her papers and books that she quickly stuffed into her bag, smoothing out the wrinkles, so she would be able to read them again.

She found a small cave hidden in the forest, something that belonged to the bear she killed. His fur was heaped in a pile in the corner while its meat was twirling on a stick over the fire. She sat looking at the fire, sometimes touching the flame to see her defensive mechanism start up.

Her skin would glow a bright yellow, before fading back to her normal paleness, her eyes shinned darker than their normal black. She could feel the burning sensation shoot up her arm, yelling at her brain to take it away from the pain. But she wouldn't listen.

She could handle it, her pain tolerance, even _before_ the accident was impeccable. She would bring her hand back, watching it smoke slightly by the temperature change. The burnt parts of her hand that were now numb would glow yellow, she watched as her skin slowly grew back from the unaffected parts of her hand until it was the same.

No matter what happened to her she would heal; it was standing the pain of it that was the worst. _That_ was what the government couldn't understand.

The government would offer her answers to her problems, to her powers, to her questions. But she didn't need those, she didn't have any she couldn't answer herself. It was the humans that wanted them; they were the ones that were over-runned by curiosity, or their want for her powers.

She understood it was best for everyone to keep to herself, stay hidden, and under no circumstances let anyone near her.

The only thing that covered her want to stay away was her need for revenge. Her blood lust was something that could rarely be controlled.

"She can't be controlled sir, she killed 25 men" Maria Hill exclaimed, while she tried to follow the director and match his long strides down the hallway.

"That's the point" he grunted, tapping in the codes for the glass doors in front of him.

"I don't understand," the agent trailed off, looking around the control room they wandered into.

The director sighed, before turning to face her. His eyes glaring down at one of his most valued agents. "She cannot be controlled; then there is nothing Loki can offer her. She is constantly out for blood, if we allow her to kill that is an offer she can't turn down. " The agent at his side nodded meekly understanding his view, but was still afraid of the dangerous woman.

"If she cannot be controlled, how are we going to control her?"

"Were not Agent Hill," he grumbled angrily before stomping back down the hallway to go collect the feral woman who littered the screens on the computers.

Agent Hill remembered the woman used to walk down the hallways of the S.H.E.I.L.D buildings, when she wasn't restrained by binds. Tatiana Townsend at one point saved her life, which ended in her own downfall. She was positive former agent Townsend wouldn't know the outcome of her actions.

The monster shown on her computer, who was perched on a person's shoulder breaking their neck, was not the same woman who saved her life.


	2. Chapter 2

The town glaring down at Tatiana showed the distress of the situation. Dirt covered the some-what paved streets, weeds and bushes littered the sides of the road where the small town met the highway. She rose her head up higher, looking through the tint of her sunglasses, her nails scrapping against her palm, which settled her anger to the bare minimum.

She started forward, looking through the windows to each shop, searching for the slightest sign of any military forces. If that was the case, she wouldn't feel bad in taking a few more people down to prove her point; she wanted to be left alone.

The abandoned military Base was no doubt wired, and hacked with cameras showing S.H.E.I.L.D their favorite murderer.

The shop perched in the middle of the town was a park pink, showing signs of rusting and neglect. The striped white and red colors of the canopy looked odd in the broken down base. She walked forward noticing the black object near the window, as she neared she recognized the person, and a loud hiss made its way up her throat.

She didn't try to contain her anger, her hands shook at her side, her pupils widening by her defensive thoughts, and her skin darkened to her tan as she tried desperately to control her anger. He wanted something, and it had to be good if he was risking his own skin to ask for it.

Tatiana would have to hold down her anger for the bigger prize, Nick Fury wasn't stupid enough to risk his own life for a failing cause, and he was too selfish for that.

She stalked towards the double doors, letting her animalistic side come out more than normal in the eyes of a human. It was funny how she didn't consider herself human anymore, after the accident she felt more like a mutated animal than a human, she barley had any characteristics of a human, expect for her relaxed physical state.

Her black hair was thrown over her leather jacket uselessly, her hair was cut a little bit past her shoulders, she was proud to say she had given herself a haircut on numerous occasions, normally with a knife in a hidden cave but other times she used a mirror.

She slammed the door open, the glass cracking and sticking to the cement wall behind it, she grinned at her actions, she could practically smell fear on Fury. His hands seemed to be shaking the slightest bit, and his posture was stiff. This was not the man she remembered; at least Tatiana didn't think so. When she was a part of S.H.E.I.L.D. Nick Fury seemed invincible, but now with her heightened senses, it truly showed how freighted he was by her appearance. She made her hopes of his death quite clear over the past few years.

Her smirk widened as her head turned towards him, his body stiffening to the point it looked like he could break himself without her help. She gave a chuckle as she sauntered over to him. She stood over the leathered booth below her, her eyes scanning for any signs of it being tampered with, she was barley controlling her anger, being blown up wouldn't really help that matter.

But even if it was, she would survive, Nick on other hand would die, not as slowly or as painfully as she would of wanted, but they would defiantly see each other in hell.

Tatiana heard that faint talking of Agent Hill through his speaker in his ear.

She sank down into the booth, feeling happier that today was a good chance for Fury to die, giving her a pleasant mood, and a slightly less angry face.

"S.H.E.I.L.D has a deal for you Townsend" Fury started, his face as hard and somewhat nervous. Tatiana could barely make out the sweat at the top of his head. She leaned back crossing her arms and looking at him with her eyebrows raised waiting for him to continue.

"We have been having problems with a potential threat to the world, this man has been a little too excited about getting his hands on a very powerful object of S.H.E.I.L.D's and we would like to prevent him from containing that object."

"Cut the crap" Tatiana growled lurching forward and clutching at the table in front of him. She felt satisfied when he jumped backwards in his seat, he didn't even make a move towards his gun. She didn't relax her position, and instead stayed perched on the edge of the booth thinking of ways he could die before S.H.E.I.L.D could retaliate against her.

Fury straightened his trench coat, and took his sunglasses' off.

"This man is not from out world, he is from a place called Asgard, a planet that we've had more than one problem from" He grumbled looking down at the table where his hands were folded. "He has become interested in the teseract, and popped up in one of our facilities a few days ago taking it. We need two teams assembled, one for locating the cube, and the other for enforcement"

Tatiana's smirk widened at the word.

"You know which team we want you on"

"What's in it for me?" She asked, sure she got government permission to kill, but would they try containing her afterwards? _It would only end badly…for them._ She thought with a smirk.

"The option to disappear" Nick shrugged, leaning back. A smile playing at his own lips, not only did S.H.E.I.L.D. try containing her before and it ended badly, but they realized for the life's of hundreds of other personnel that they wouldn't have a chance to restrain her for long.

"So" Her smile breaking out of her angry face, "You are giving me the permission to kill this man?"

"Enforce what we want. We want the cube back, he stands in your way, you may do what you see right."

Her laugh filled his ears. It was a twinkling laugh, that didn't fit her appearance at all. "So I can kill anything that stands in my way?" Her eyes darkened at the thought, and for a second hoped Fury would be counted in that area, but she was going into uncharted territory now.

_Now. _She had to control her thoughts, they were giving her free rein to kill, and sure, the one man she wanted dead she wouldn't be able to kill, based on the fact that any deal of solitude after that would be demolished. If she agreed to this, her hopes of killing Fury, and being left alone from S.H.E.I.L.D. were slim to none

She breathed a heavy sign, her hopes of seeking revenge to those who deserved it were gone, but it didn't mean she couldn't take her pain and anger out on others who are threatening the place where she was sentence to for who-knows how long. With her healing abilities it was unknown if she could even die.

Then that thought registered, she is making a deal of solitude for her lifetime. That could stretch eons. But she was making this deal with Fury, who only had a few good decades before he annoyed someone he couldn't threaten and croaked. So she was signing a deal of peace for the estimated amount of fifty years. Because she was positive S.H.I.E.L.D's interest in her wouldn't die.

"Fine, but you step out of line your head will be ripped off and I'll be gone before those puny agents could even say, 'shit' ya got me?" She growled, her lip rising to one side in a menacing look.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry, I know it's short and just a filler. But my drive seems to be everywhere but where it is needed. I am attempting to come up with a schedule that is doable for my horrible imagination for all my stories. **

Tatiana's hair whipped around her face as she hung out of the helicopter, one hand was tightened around a handle on the outside of an opened door. Fury sat as far as possible from Tatiana, just having the ability to scare the all mighty Fury made her smile, a genuine smile that had not been seen on her face since the accident.

The helicopter flew higher, the clouds separating every few yards to show the dark blue ocean below them.

Keeping her locked in a facility over nothing but miles of air was not a smart thing, especially if they tried containing her like they have attempted so many other times. She knew it would end badly if anymore humans became interested in her.

She didn't consider the people around her to be friends, she barely considered them enemies. To be enemies that had to at least stand as a challenge and in her mind they didn't, they were small obstacles that she took pleasure in killing.

Her blood lust had risen considerably since the accident; the revenge in her system wanted things destroyed and wanted blood spilt.

The helicopter hovered for a moment before slowly lowering down to what looked like nothing but clouds, but as they dispersed from the force of the fan above them, she saw the large helicarrier that she had heard so much about when she was an agent.

This was the highest opportunity possible in S.H.I.E.L.D's ranking, but she had been stuck in some lab on the North East shore.

Tatiana realized just how disposable she truly was when the accident happened, all of the S.H.I.E.L.D agents that are around the world now, there was so many of them, and Tatiana could understand how Fury felt, it was just one lab being destroyed, as long as he kept the destruction away from the public it wasn't that bad.

She grounded her teeth together at the thought, that lab meant something. And the way Fury shrugged off the explosion and all those deaths were not acceptable. He only become interested in the accident when he realized a result came from it; her.

T he thought made her blood run cold and her pupils to grow larger her killing instincts begging to take over with her number one target being so close.

With still a few hundred yards above the ship, and her defensive mechanism taking over she jumped from the helicopter. She didn't need to be in a small area with a man she wanted dead when she felt like this.

She almost wanted to blame it on woman hormones, her mood changed so quickly now-a-days. But the change in mood and how fast it took place was because of the constant rage she had built.

She landed in a crouch, lifting her head she stood and looked around the metal ship. Crew members hustled around the ship pushing others in the direction of a sliding door. She started towards the door knowing she would need to get inside before this thing took off.

She may be mutated but she still needed oxygen.

Out of the corner of her eye she caught the sight of something red, turning around quickly she saw the one spy that always managed to piss her off the most.

She paused where she was standing, crossing her arms and widening her legs a large smirk plastered on her face. When the spy looked up from talking her feet stuttered against the ground, her eyes flashing something that only few saw; fear.

The woman in front of her was one of the few that scared her. She was an unknown threat something she did not like. Tatiana Townsend defied what she should have defended and that's what got to Romanoff so much.

She should have stood by S.H.I.E.L.D and not fought the tests they wanted to run; it was for her own safety and the others who were around her.

She knew a cold glare would be behind her glasses. From the first time they met they clashed. They didn't like each other's priorities, and sadly they were too much alike.

They were determined in their own ways, Natasha for the S.H.I.E.L.D. and Tatiana for revenge. Those two thoughts clashed constantly, making the woman meet under horrible circumstances.

"Townsend" She greeted when she was a few yards away, the men who she was leading paused behind her, feeling the tension. The dark haired woman smiled a feral smile, turning her head to the side like an animal.

"No hug?" Her smirk widened at her joke, Natasha only swallowed the lump in her throat trying to calm herself down.

"I'm surprised you took Fury's offer" Natasha answered in a monotone voice, as she tried desperately to drain the emotion from her face. Natasha didn't want Townsend to have ammo.

"No." the dark haired woman announced surly, turning her head up right and walking towards the agent "Your surprised I didn't kill him" She whispered standing inches from Romanoff.

The woman tensed before excusing herself from the men behind her and rushing to the sliding doors. The two men were met with a dark haired woman whose eyes were covered by dark glasses. Her pink lips pulled into a half-smirk that radiated smugness.

"Steve Rodgers" said the bulky man as he stepped forward and claimed the woman's hand, she tensed her body at the contact and her smirk fell. She dropped his hand quickly. Not worried about being rude. The man's face fell at her actions, but he stepped back and looked down at his feet.

Bruce thought over quickly what he should do, he shoved his hands deep into his pockets and nodded at the woman. It seemed to be the smartest idea; the intimidating woman obviously didn't like to be touched. She turned her head towards him and gave a stiff nod in his direction.

"I'm Bruce Banner" he muttered staring down at his loafers. The woman nodded her head again at his statement.

"You can call me Temper" She growled staring at the man.


End file.
